


Boots

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a happy world where Max is dead, the guys have moved on and have real lives.</p>
<p>Jensen comes home to find Cougar's stuff littered all over their apartment - shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p>Warnings - smut and porn ahead. Also the possibility of cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

Boots

A/N – Thanks to Cougar's Catnip for the beta.

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, I make no profit from this, its just a labour of love. 

 

Jensen closed the door quietly behind him. It was late, and the apartment was in darkness. He carefully pulled off his boots, and stowed them in the handy little cubby-hole thingy Cougar had knocked together from some scrap wood. 

He walked down the small hallway in his socks, and swore under his breath as he fell over something. After scrabbling around for a second he found the offending objects. Huh. Cougar's favorite cowboy boots? What were they doing here? Cougar always liked to know where his stuff was, he got a tiny bit annoyed if anything wasn't in it's proper place.

Jensen stuffed the boots in with his own and stole silently into the kitchen to hunt for a snack. He'd been out all day helping Jess set up the computer network for her rapidly-expanding business. She was doing really well, not that he'd ever expected anything else. After all, she was his sister, and by association, far too clever and stubborn to give up on something until it was a roaring success. But right now, he cursed Jess for working him so hard and not letting him have time for anything more than a quick sandwich all day.

Hunting through the cupboards, he found a pile of cookies, covered over with a towel. He bit into one and almost moaned as he recognised the flavor. Peanut butter and chocolate, Hannah had been here. His niece knew his weakness for these particular cookies and made sure to have a freshly-baked batch whenever she visited.

Jensen had turned on one of the small lamps in the kitchen, just to chase away the shadows. He noticed something lying on the floor. Was that a t-shirt? Stooping to pick it up, he recognised it as one of Cougar's. Hmm, weird, had Cougs suddenly decided to start controlling his OCD regarding putting stuff away? Shaking his head, too tired to worry about this particular brand of crazy right now, he grabbed a soda and a few more cookies and retired to the sofa in the living room.

It was too late really for channel surfing, and he'd probably wake Cougar if he tried to play anything on the PS3. He had a hard time not giving his gaming-world self loud orders, and Cougs was going to get pissy if he was woken again by Jensen yelling “No! Not there, you moron, run to the left like I fuckin' told you.”

Munching his cookies, Jensen looked around, starting to get bored already. Damn his over-active mind. He stared at something draped over one of the chairs by the dining table. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Was that the belt he'd seen Cougar wearing this morning? Two long strides took him to the table and he ran his fingers along the strip of leather, biting the inside of his lip gently. This was definitely weird. Cougs always stored his belts in those little Ikea drawer-divider things. Each one placed carefully in its own section, ready to be taken out again when the sniper wanted it. Cougar did not leave stuff lying around.

The old paranoia set in and Jensen wished he had some form of weapon on him. Jess had forbidden him to have a gun anywhere on his person while he was with her. She'd found the knife strapped to his calf earlier and had smacked him on the ass after confiscating it, saying he was a paranoid bastard who should know better than to try to hide things from her.

Deciding to switch to ninja-mode, Jensen pulled off his socks and stealthily crept toward the door, back out into the hallway. Wooden floors looked gorgeous, but combining them with socks had left him flat on his back many times before. Now was no time to risk being taken down by the laminate.

Creeping down the narrow hallway, Jensen paused in front of the bathroom door. There was another small black blob on the floor, with only the dim starlight coming in through the windows, it was impossible to make out what the thing was. He stooped and gingerly poked the blob. It didn't explode, which was a good thing. He picked it up and realised it was two things, a pair of socks. A pair of apparently dark socks. Not his then. Jensen's taste in clothes was normally classified as 'loud' and extended far beyond the obnoxious t-shirts. His socks and underwear didn't escape and were usually no more muted than dark purple. Anything darker than that seemed too serious and stockbroker-like. 

So, the offending socks belonged to Cougar, who had never, ever left them lying around before. The hair on the back of Jensen's neck started to rise, his spidey-senses crackling. He flattened himself against the wall and inched down the hallway toward the two bedroom doors. Ears pricked to pick up even the slightest creak or noise to indicate something was wrong, Jensen carefully avoided the squeaky floorboard, knowing Cougar had never fixed it for this very reason. Any intruder would be likely to step on it and give them a few seconds warning.

Outside the guest room door lay another dark blob, this one larger than the others. Trying to keep his peripheral awareness as keen as possible, Jensen crouched and quickly grabbed the thing. A pair of jeans. A pair of seemingly black jeans. Only Cougar wore black jeans. Jensen suspected Cougar was the only guy in the world who actually looked good in black jeans. He himself wouldn't touch them with a ten-foot pole, sticking to the more usual blue. His excuse for this was that he wore such bright shirts, the color cheapened the black of the denim. And no, he'd never watched any women's daytime TV thank you, he'd come up with the theory all on his own.

Jensen dropped the pants back to the floor and slid his feet along the smooth wood, trying to channel his inner Ninja. Their shared bedroom door lay at the very end of the hall, and it was currently closed. Nothing unusual there, Cougar always closed it, preferring to have a second or two to grab a gun before an intruder was actually in their room.

One more object lay on the floor outside the door and Jensen caught his breath as he recognised it. The Hat. Cougar was never parted from The Hat. It was like it was the source of his power and he'd wilt without it. Jensen had even seen him in the bath, covered in the most girly bubbles imaginable, wearing The Hat. This was serious. If Cougs had been parted from The Hat then he was more than likely unconscious. Jensen wished again that he had his gun on him, but it lay in the night stand, beyond that bedroom door.

Clenching his fists and slowing his breathing, Jensen knelt and gazed at the upturned Hat. He frowned, there was something in The Hat. Oooh, Cougar was going to be pissed as hell if some bad guy had used his Hat as a storage place. Jensen lifted the thing out of the Hat using one finger. It was slippy and slid to the floor. He swore silently and grabbed it again. Huh. Well that was just plain odd. A pair of silky boxers. A pair of silky boxers with a small 'C' ornately embroidered on the left leg. The same silky boxers he'd given Cougar last Christmas, much to everyone's amusement. Pooch had grinned and reminded him that giving sexy underwear was rarely a gift for the recipient, it was more for the one doing the giving. Jensen had smiled and replied that Pooch was quite right, and he looked forward to removing those boxers from Cougar with his teeth later that day, making the other man roll his eyes and grumble loudly about people who had no sense of over-sharing.

Right now Jensen stuffed the silky fabric into his pocket and picked up The Hat. It felt strangely heavy and he looked into it again. There was something else in there. Something that glinted in the dim light. He fished a hand into the depths of The Hat and grabbed...a set of handcuffs? Jensen's eyes widened as he realised how much of an idiot he'd been. 

He smiled and shook his head. Clever Cougar. Leaving him a breadcrumb trail, knowing he'd get all jumpy and paranoid, and think the worst. He nodded to himself, as he recalled doing this to Cougs in the past. Although, jumping out at Cougar and yelling 'surprise' while wearing only a party hat had almost gotten Jensen shot. Cougar had appreciated the small surprise birthday party, and had particularly liked the dress code, naked plus festive hat. But Jensen didn't think he'd be trying it again any time soon.

Stuffing the boxers and handcuffs into his pocket, Jensen pushed the door slowly open. The room was lit by one lamp in the far corner, which cast long shadows over everything else. Cougar sat cross-legged on the floor, naked as the day he was born, with a small smile on his lips. Silently, he held out his hands, palms facing each other, fingers relaxed.

Jensen's breath caught in his throat. The shadows played over Cougar, making his eyes two dark holes in his face. His black hair shone and the dim lamplight highlighted the small glints of color in it. His sculpted abs each cast their own small shadow, making Jensen appreciate the former sniper's body even more than usual.

Neither of them said a word as Jensen crossed the room in two long strides and knelt down before Cougar. Quickly sliding the handcuffs from his pocket, Jensen clicked them around Cougar's outstretched wrists, bowing his head to drift his tongue lightly over the skin under the cold metal.

Cougar's smile broadened and he said quietly, “Hi.”

Jensen grinned back and said, “Hi. You know you scared me witless.”

Cougar's smile widened and he shrugged, before saying, “Knew you'd figure it out eventually.”

“Hmm,” Jensen ran his thumb slowly along Cougar's bottom lip before brushing his own mouth lightly against it. “I got there in the end. To what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I'm complaining, this is definitely my favorite way to come home after a long day. Submissive Cougar...the hottest thing known to man.”

Shrugging again, Cougar replied, “Thought we might as well make what's left of the day enjoyable. It's been a while since we did this anyway.” He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at Jensen who smiled again.

“Yes it has, you kinky little sniper.”

“No more kinky than you, mi angel my angel” Cougar smirked.

“Maybe, but I'm not the one currently handcuffed, now am I?” Jensen breathed, running his tongue along Cougar's collar bone, pleased when he heard the other man's breathing quicken. He drew back and saw that Cougar's eyes were hooded and dark with want. “Am I, Cougar?” he put a little more command into his voice and saw the Latino shiver slightly.

“No, Jake” Cougar replied softly.

Jensen picked up The Hat from where he'd placed it on the floor and settled it back on Cougar's head, brushing a few strands of hair behind the other man's ear. “There, that looks better. I do love to see you naked but for The Hat.”

“Can I have my boxers back?” Cougar asked, knowing the answer already and just looking forward to hearing it.

Jensen was the one to smirk this time as he said, “No. Not till I say you can. Until then you can stay just as you are.” 

“Whatever you say, Jake” Cougar whispered. Jensen's hands caught his and pulled him to his feet. The blond man slowly stalked around Cougar, eyes devouring every inch of skin. Cougar didn't move, knowing how much Jake loved to look at him. Their eyes met as Jensen finished his prowl around his lover, and the tech smiled wolfishly.

“Been working out, mi querido my darling?”

“You noticed” Cougar purred.

Jensen's hands ran lightly down Cougar's ribs and rested on his waist, drawing him close. “Hard not to,” he murmured, “you look amazing.” Warm lips pressed themselves to Cougar's and they both smiled. Jensen pulled back slightly and lifted Cougar's arms, sliding them down over his head so that he stood within the older man's embrace.

Cougar cupped his hands around Jensen's ass and squeezed, chuckling as Jake pushed his hips forward with a growl. Blue eyes met dark ones and a fair eyebrow was silently lifted. Cougar dropped his eyes and stopped squeezing, but there was a faint smile still playing on his lips. 

“Can't blame a guy for trying” the sniper muttered.

Jensen just smiled and ran a lazy hand down Cougar's back, feeling the goosebumps break out in its wake. “I love it when you get like this,” he whispered into the dark hair, “you're just so...cute.” Cougar looked mildly horrified, so Jensen quickly added, “In a very tough, manly way, of course.” A small nod indicated that Cougar approved of this addition. 

“Gracias. Now, what do you want me to do?” Cougar asked in a low voice that sent sparks racing along Jensen's nerves. “I'm all yours, all night, anything you want. Just tell me.”

“Trying to rush me now are you?” Jensen asked, head cocked to one side. “You know it's far more fun to just leave you waiting, make you sweat, make you really need me. Now, shush.”

Cougar relaxed his arms and let his cuffed hands rest in the small of Jensen's back. The younger man's hands started lightly kneading Cougar's buttocks. A soft sigh escaped Cougar and he leaned in to rest against his lover. It wasn't often that the ex-sniper felt at peace enough with the world and with himself to allow his submissive side out. Jake was the only person on Earth he trusted enough to share an experience like this with. But tonight, everything was calm and peaceful and the horrors he'd seen were firmly packed away in boxes at the back of his mind.

Jake's tongue traced the path of his jugular and up to flicker along his jaw. Cougar's eyes fluttered shut and his stomach did a small flip as his earlobe was guided into a wonderfully hot mouth, and gently sucked on. Jake's hands were still gliding over his ass, giving the lightest of massages. Cougar felt his legs start to get a little wobbly as he simply enjoyed the sensation of his lover's hands on him.

A honey-toned voice was suddenly whispering in Cougar's ear. Jensen wasn't just good at seducing technology. “You're still the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. You have no idea exactly what you do to me, do you? Honestly, all I can think of most days is how fast I can get to you, and how fast I can get you bent over, just so I can look at that ass. God, that ass should be on display somewhere, it's a work of freakin' art. Babe, you are a work of art. I just want to lick every damn inch of you. Actually, that's a great idea.”

Jensen ducked out from Cougar's arms and stood, hands on hips, eyeing the smaller man. “On the bed, babe. On your back, hands above your head.”

Smiling slowly, Cougar walked to the bed, deliberately swinging his hips more than usual, giving Jake a proper view of the ass he so prized. He sat down and swung his legs up onto the soft blankets. Settling himself against the wondrously smooth pillows (Jake would only settle for the best Egyptian cotton), he raised his arms and placed them over his head. Only then did he look at Jake, with a wide-eyed 'well now what?' expression.

With a devilish smile gracing his lips, Jensen stalked, almost painfully slowly over to Cougar. When they did this, he changed more than Cougar did. The goofy, 'oops, I forgot my gun in the van' persona slipped away and the highly trained soldier, used to giving orders as well as receiving them, re-emerged. He seemed to hold himself straighter, pushing his shoulders back to allow Cougar to appreciate the sheer size of him. He moved with a kind of controlled grace, as though he was holding himself in check, not using the whole of the strength his body had access to.

Jensen lowered himself onto the bed, right on top of Cougar, being careful to not squash the man under him. He held himself up, away from Cougar's chest, arms locked out straight, so that the muscles that corded his forearms and biceps showed clearly. Cougar looked pointedly at these muscles and said, “I'm not the only one who has been hitting the gym, huh?”

Looking somewhat proud, Jake just raised an eyebrow and shrugged a little, before saying, “I thought I told you to shush, baby.”

Cougar rolled his eyes but made a show of pressing his lips together. Jake smiled and said, “Good boy,” before patting The Hat affectionately. “Now, close your eyes.” he ordered. Cougar did as he was told and slid his eyes shut, with the image of Jake, looming over him burned into his eyelids.

Nothing happened for a minute and Cougar wondered what his lover was up to. Then a very wet tongue licked its way up his left cheek, leaving a soggy trail. He squirmed away as his eyes popped open and he laughed loudly. Jake was smirking again, obviously this was the reaction he'd anticipated. The younger man dropped to his elbows, either side of Cougar's face, so that their noses were only a few inches apart. His voice was low and husky when he spoke and Cougar squirmed again, feeling his dick grow harder.

“Now what did I tell you about being quiet and closing your eyes? Can't follow a simple order, huh, soldier? Do I have to make you do some CAPE for me, right here and now?”

Cougar raised his hands and clinked the handcuffs together. Jake made a dismissive noise in his throat, “Okay, push-ups are out, but you could always do sit-ups.” He trailed the edge of one fingernail down the tanned abs beneath him, “Not that these need much work.” Jensen dropped his mouth to Cougar's ear and sucked on his earlobe again, getting a little sigh of pleasure for his effort. 

“You gonna do what you're told now, Sergeant?” he murmured.

Cougar nodded silently, and closed his eyes again.

“Make sure you do, or I might have to get inventive with the punishment...” Jake leered, even though Cougs couldn't see it. 

Jake rested his hands on top of Cougar's and dropped his weight, pressing the smaller man down into the bed. Inwardly, Cougar gave a contented sigh. This was one of the few instances when he actually felt safe, with Jake holding him down, anchoring him to reality. With the hacker's weight pressing on his lungs he had nothing more to worry about than just breathing, and could listen to the steady thump of Jake's heart as it beat against both of their chests.

They lay like that for a while, each enjoying the presence of the other. Then Jake's fingers started to slowly walk down Cougar's arms, brushing lightly over the insides of his wrists and elbows. They strolled over his cheeks and gently tweaked his nose. All the way down Cougar's exposed neck, those fingers danced, and over his chest, making a quick detour to lightly pinch a nipple.

“You know where I'm headed, don't you?” Jake's voice was dripping with mischief and glee, “It's ok, you can talk, I want to hear you pleading with me to stop.”

“Jake...” Cougar's voice was edged with warning, reminding his lover of just who he was messing with.

“Oh it's gonna happen babe, there is no hope of escape or salvation. I am going to tickle you till you yell 'Clay'.

Cougar grinned at the memory of a very drunken night out with their former CO. Pooch had bet that Jensen couldn't manage to get Clay on the floor and tickle him till he begged for mercy. Cougar had been drinking cheap tequila all night, so he decided that it was a good idea to wager practically his entire month's pay-packet, that Jensen could and would do it.

Right now, Jensen's fingers were walking inexorably down Cougar's pecs toward his ribs. Jake's superior bulk was still impeding any hope of escaping the imminent torture. Cougar resorted to squirming, trying to prevent those wicked fingers from finding his ticklish ribs easily.

Jensen snorted with laughter, “Stop wiggling, you know you're getting tickled. Give up already.”

Cougar was trying to think of something snarky to say in reply when Jake's hand found his ribcage. He gave a loud yell of laughter and squirmed in earnest. Jensen was laughing as well, running his fingers over each rib in turn. Cougar lifted his cuffed hands to try to fend his lover off, but found them instantly pinned to the bed by one of Jake's.

“No escape yet. Not till you yell 'Clay' and ask me to stop, honey” said the hacker's amused voice in Cougar's ear.

By now, the sniper was laughing so hard his abs were aching. He wriggled more but found his hips pinned by Jake's. The hacker switched the hand holding Cougar down and started tickling the other side of his ribcage.

“Okay, okay!” Cougar gasped between laughs, “I give up, Clay, Clay! Stop, please!” 

The tickling instantly stopped and Jake lifted himself off of Cougar, who was still gasping for breath and grinning. 

“See?” Jake smirked, “Resistance was futile.”

“You only got to do that as a special treat” Cougar muttered. 

“Yeah, right” Jake snorted, “All mine, all night, to do with as I please, remember? Speaking of, stand up.” His voice had dropped, and the crisp command was back.

Cougar slid gracefully to his feet and waited, his skin tingling as Jake looked him over appreciatively. The younger man walked toward him and ran one finger around the tattoo over his heart. Cougar clenched his fists but otherwise didn't move, waiting for Jake to give him permission to.

“I'm wearing way too many clothes for my own liking here, Cougs” Jensen rumbled, barely moving his mouth so that Cougar had to lean forward and really listen in order to catch every word. Jake caught his lips in a quick kiss and smiled, “Be an angel and help me take 'em off.” Cougar nodded, almost quivering with anticipation.

Jensen backed a few steps away and said, “Shirt first, slowly.”

Silently lifting his bound hands, Cougar started to deftly unbutton Jake's shirt. He slowly popped each small disc through it's hole, running his fingers over the fabric, feeling the hard chest underneath and longing to feel his lover's skin. 

The shirt soon hung open, exposing the t-shirt underneath. Today it read '85% of pie charts resemble pac man'. Cougar suppressed a smile and waited for further instructions. 

“Take my shirt off.” Jensen said, his voice loud in the silent room. Cougar padded behind Jake and gently pulled the collar of the shirt down, sliding the fabric over the broad shoulders, until it fluttered to the floor. Turning to face Cougar once more, Jensen said firmly, “T-shirt now.”

Taking hold of the soft material, Cougar pulled the shirt up, hoping Jake would be helpful and pull his own arms through. He did, and Cougar was able to pop the shirt over the blond head. 

No matter how many times he saw Jake's torso, Cougar never failed to be impressed by it. Jake almost had a swimmer's physique, with his wide shoulders and narrow waist. The endless hours of Army PT had left him with pecs that made most men green with envy, washboard abs that always defied Cougar's attempts to describe them, and shoulders and arms liberally corded with muscle.

Cougar's mouth went dry as he gazed at Jake. He hoped that his lover wouldn't make him wait too long before allowing him to get his tongue on that lovely skin.

A long finger tapped Cougar's chin, then tilted his face upward and Jake's amused voice said, “Focus, baby, we're not done yet.”

Breathing out a soft sigh, Cougar nodded and said, “What do you want me to do?”

“Pants next” came the firm reply.

Smiling wryly, Cougar dropped his hands to Jensen's belt and undid the buckle. He flicked his eyes up to Jake's and raised his eyebrows, silently asking whether he could continue. Jensen nodded, running a hand down Cougar's arm and resting it on the handcuffs. “Slowly” was all he said.

Taking the initiative, Cougar dropped to his knees and started carefully twisting the button of Jake's jeans free. He could feel the hardness underneath the fabric and his mouth actually watered as he fantasised about just ripping the denims off and licking a stripe up Jake's dick there and then. 

Jake's hands settled in Cougar's hair, gently pulling and twisting, reminding him that he hadn't been told to do anything other than remove his lover's clothes – yet.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Cougar took hold of the zipper and started to pull it down. The hands in his hair tightened and Jake said calmly, “Teeth, baby.”

Cougar obediently let go and took the small metal tab between his teeth, inching it down, feeling the hard shaft beneath brush his nose. Jensen made a small noise of relief as the zipper reached its end and the jeans loosened around his hips. He looked down at the same moment Cougar looked up, and they both grinned.

After Cougar had lovingly pushing each leg down, the denims pooled around Jake's ankles and he stepped out of them. His boxers were bright orange, certainly eye catching. Cougar gazed at them and raised his eyebrows. Jake grinned again and said, “I was feeling colorful today. Anyway, I'm waiting, take 'em off.”

“Teeth?” Cougar asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Jake cocked his head to one side in mock thoughtfulness. “Hmm, I suppose so. But no touching once they're off. Not till I say you can. Okay?”

Cougar nodded, his palms aching to feel the silky skin of Jake's dick between them. But, orders were orders and he was nothing if not patient.

Hooking his teeth into the stretchy waistband of the underwear, Cougar tugged lightly. He put his cuffed hands on Jake's leg to steady himself and received a gentle tap on the head in admonishment. “Uh-uh” his lover smirked, “No touching the merchandise yet, sweet thing.”

Cougar removed his hands and went about the business of pulling the boxers down without losing control and taking Jake in his mouth right then. It was not an easy task, the fabric clung to Jake's hips and Cougar had to pull first one side, then the other to get the annoying things to move anywhere. It didn't help that Jake was now as hard as he'd ever been in his life, and was making a nice tent. Taking the waistband firmly between his teeth, Cougar pulled it outward and down and luckily it was enough to make Jake's dick spring free. A quick pull on the fabric soon had the offending underwear on the floor. Where they belonged, thought Cougar sourly.

Jake kicked the boxers off and they flew, landing somewhere in the shadows. He smiled at Cougar, who still knelt on the bare floor, waiting for another instruction. 

Jensen would freely admit that this was the most intoxicating feeling ever. Knowing that his lover, his extremely capable, tough, dangerous, lover would follow any and all orders that Jake gave was a massive turn on. He was fully aware that he wasn't really in complete control, it was a power sharing game. He, Jake, had the power to give orders, but Cougar had the power to call a halt to proceedings if he felt like things were going a bit too far. 

Cougar waited as Jake gazed at him. Those beautiful blue eyes were raking over every inch of him, and he felt his already hard dick twitch, wishing Jake's clever hands were on him. But, he knew how much his amante loved to make him wait, watching as he grew more and more desperate for some kind of release. Nothing would be forthcoming yet, and to be honest, Cougar didn't mind. Watching him made Jake happy, and that, by extension, made Cougar happy.

“Nicely done, Cougs” Jensen smiled, running a hand lazily down his own chest, making Cougar bite his lip in frustration. “On your feet, baby.”

Once Cougar was standing, Jake took hold of the handcuffs and led him to the bed, pushing him gently down to sit on the edge. Jensen didn't sit, but stood between Cougar's knees, running his fingers carefully through the dark hair. When he spoke again it was in a low voice, heavy with desire.

“What do you want, Cougar?”

Cougar frowned, confused. Jake's finger ran down his cheek, and traced the line of his jaw.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you. Now. I want to hear you say it. Tell me how hard you are now, how much you want me to let you come. Tell me everything.”

Eyes open wide in surprise, Cougar looked at Jake with a 'are you serious?' expression. Jake nodded, smiling. Normally, Cougar would never dream of putting feelings like those currently flashing through his brain into words. But, Jake had told him to, and he wouldn't contemplate disobeying a order.

“I...want to touch you?” he started hesitantly, looking up to see whether he was doing it right. The answering smile he got was blinding and his courage increased. “I want to hold you, feel you warm and solid, and know you're safe.”

Jake's eyes softened and he said quietly, “I'm safe, Cougs. Ain't nothing on this Earth can touch me. Not when I've got the world's hottest sniper to watch my ass.”

Cougar smiled, his courage building again, “It's worth watching, I want to feel my hands on it right now. I...I want to kiss you, all down your neck, and feel you shake like you always do. I want to hear you moan and know that I'm the reason for it.” He stopped, feeling suddenly shy.

“Go on, you're doing good” Jake said quickly, stroking Cougar's hair again, “I want to hear everything, tell me, baby.” 

“I want to have you here, on this bed, spread out for me, so I can touch every part of you. God, the noises you make,” Cougar shook his head in amazement, “I love 'em.”

Jake's ears went pink and he smiled wryly.

“Well, I asked for that I guess. Keep going, I want to know exactly what goes on in that head of yours.” Jake tapped Cougar's temple with one finger, “That way I can give you what you need. Now come on, tell me what you really want tonight.”

A quick smile passed over Cougar's face and he said matter-of-factly, “I want you to fuck me.” He sucked in a deep breath of courage-building air and continued, “You can tie me to this bed and not let me leave this room for the next twenty-four hours if you like. Fuck me any way you want, I'm all yours.”

“Yes you are,” Jake replied musingly. “Well, if that's what you want, time's a-wastin'.” A feral grin slid onto his face as he pushed Cougar gently and said, “Hands and knees, middle of the bed, facing the wall.”

Cougar did as he was told, and waited, wondering what the hacker had planned. He jumped as one finger slowly started to run down his spine, sliding over each bump of vertebrae. It made it's way all the way down, and fluttered between his cheeks, making his bunch his fists in the sheets. That one finger turned into a palm that glided down and took hold of his balls, rolling them gently around each other. 

Biting back a gasp, Cougar smiled. This was what he'd been hoping for since he heard Jake's key in the front door. He looked back over his shoulder to see his lover's face, but got a quick smack on the ass instead. 

“No looking,” Jake's voice was firm, “You just concentrate on not coming till I let you, okay?”

Nodding, Cougar dropped his head and stared at the sheets, starting to pant as Jake ran two fingers down the length of his dick, nails scratching ever so slightly. Those fingers travelled over his balls to lightly traverse his perineum, he shivered and pushed backward, trying to get Jake to speed up. 

Jensen laughed, low and deep and said, “You are a needy one tonight aren't you? Did you miss me all day?” 

His thumb was now making circles over Cougar's entrance and the only answer Jake got was a grunt. 

“Well, you did say I could fuck you however I want...” Jake muttered thoughtfully, “So I suppose I could just keep playing here till you're desperate and pleading with me to get a hand on your dick. That sound like fun?” Normally Cougar would threatening to shoot him at this point, but now he just groaned and wiggled his ass invitingly. Ahh, submissive Cougar was something to be cherished.

“Hmm, or maybe I could fuck you so hard you'll be limping for days. Seriously, this ass is impossible to resist.” Jake planted a sloppy kiss on each cheek before tickling Cougar's balls again. “Would you like that, babe?”

“Ass-kisser” Cougar muttered between pants, as Jake's tongue started flickering over that nerve-rich skin behind his balls again. 

“Ooh, look who's a mouthy bottom tonight.” Jensen cackled, “Seems like I'll have to put that mouth to better use.” He slapped Cougar's ass again and said crisply, “Floor, now, on your knees.” Feeling briefly guilty about Cougar's knees on the hard wood floor, Jensen grabbed a pillow and dropped it at his feet, then pointed imperiously at it.

Cougar shuffled backwards, off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Jake, gazing up with an eyebrow raised. His tall lover leered and said, “You know what to do, and no hands on your own dick. Not till I say.”

“Okay” Cougar agreed, wishing Jake hadn't said that. He'd already been hard for what felt like hours, and the sight of Jensen's dick waving in front of his nose was not helping matters. Maybe he could sneak his hands down while Jake was busy enjoying the awesome blowjob Cougar intended to give him.

Jensen's left hand gripped Cougar's chin while the right directed his shaft at the sniper's mouth. 

“Open, babe.”

Jake had one moment of clarity as he watched Cougar's mouth descend on his dick, then the sensation of the hot, velvety wetness overcame him and he closed his eyes. He let his hand drop away from the sniper's chin, and rested it on his shoulder instead. The other hand tangled in the dark mop, forming new snags that would take ages to brush out. 

Cougar's mouth was a furnace of heat on Jake. He let his tongue swirl gently around the swollen head, then changed the rhythm to quick flicks, keeping his lover guessing as to what was coming next. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked Jake in strongly, loving the sharp gasp from above. The hand in his hair burrowed deeper and strong fingers grasped the back of his head.

“God, you're good at this.” Jake mumbled, “I ever tell you that? Oh, don't answer, it's not nice to speak with your mouth full.” He chuckled at his own joke as Cougar rolled his eyes. 

Moving his hands up, Cougar massaged Jake's balls while licking long, lollipop stripes along his dick, making the younger man shake and groan. Running a thumb over Jensen's perineum in long, regular strokes, the sniper popped his mouth off his shaft and blew on it. Jake gave a very manly, “Gah!” of surprise and swiftly guided Cougar's mouth back onto his dick again.

Chuckling quietly, Cougar deep throated Jensen without warning and felt his thighs tense in reaction. He also gave a deep, drawn-out moan that was so unguardedly wanton, Cougar's own dick throbbed painfully and he almost groaned out loud himself.

“Balls, balls” Jake muttered, pushing Cougar's head down. Smiling, Cougar mouthed at the soft sac and sucked it gently into his mouth, rolling the contents around and enjoying the gasps and grunts from his amante.

When Jake's grip on his hair loosened, Cougar glanced up with a smile. Jensen grinned back, his face sweaty and his chest heaving slightly.

“You are good at this, you could make a great living as a porn star, you know? The view from here in awesome. If I only had a camera...” Jake made a square out of his fingers and peered through it, “Yep, you, my love, are one hot stud and I think you have a whole new career waiting for you. 'Course, there's the small problem of me not letting you suck anyone else's dick, ever. Oh no, I'm keeping that mouth, and that ass, all for myself. Thinking of which, why have you stopped? Suck away, amigo, I'm here, ready and waiting!”

Cougar shook his head and smiled, honestly, sometimes Jake really couldn't hold back the tide of psycho-babble. It was so adorable. And annoying, because he could still form coherent thoughts, so obviously Cougar wasn't trying hard enough.

The sniper licked a few stripes along Jake's dick to get it wet again, then sucked him back in. He let his tongue dance in figure eights on the head one second, then switched to firm strokes to the underside. He traced the very tip of his tongue along the dark vein that ran from base to tip of Jake and heard the younger man groan, “Oh God, do that again,” as he buried his hands in Cougar's hair once more. 

Cougar obliged and felt Jake shudder. The hands in his hair tightened and Jensen thrust gently against his mouth. Letting his jaw relax, Cougar opened wider and let Jake do what he wanted. The thrusts came a little harder, and Jake's fingers twisted in the black strands like he'd never let go. Honestly, he hadn't intended on fucking Cougar's mouth, but the moment had kind of overtaken him and he was simply going with the flow. It wasn't like Cougs was complaining or trying to hit him, so he was obviously fine for the moment.

Sweat was breaking out all over Jensen's body now and he was having a hard time controlling his thrusts. Cougar coughed a little and put a gentle hand on Jake's dick as if to say, 'Hey, I was working here, let me finish the damn job.'

Breathing hard through his nose, Jensen relaxed and stopped moving. Cougar quirked an eyebrow at him in silent rebuke and returned to his task. Grasping Jake at the base of his dick, he sucked long and hard. Jensen made something that was definitely a girly noise. Cougar snorted with laughter. 

Building up the pace, both with his hand and his mouth, Cougar felt Jake start to tense all over. Tucking his teeth well behind his lips, he slid as far down as he could manage and back up, loving the feel of the velvety soft skin on his tongue. 

“Hmm, faster,” Jake groaned, his toes starting to curl against the floor. 

Doing as he was told, Cougar sped up, not really having time for finesse with his tongue now, just following his mouth with his hand to add a little more friction. More groans and moans came from Jake, and his hold on Cougar's hair grew almost painful. 

“Umnn, close.” Jake ground out through gritted teeth, a second before he lost his battle for control and came in Cougar's willing mouth. Cougar's eyes watered as the salty taste hit his throat, but he gamely swallowed and grinned.

Knowing that there was a chance that Jake would lose the ability to stand up unaided, Cougar jammed his hands against the hacker's leg, hoping it would steady him a little. Or at least stop him from taking Cougar out as well, when he hit the floor. 

With the taste of Jake still in his mouth, Cougar peered up and tried to catch his lover's eye.

“Jake? You okay?”

Jensen nodded drunkenly. 

“Can you stand up on your own?”

“Yeah, gimme minute” Jake slurred. He rested against Cougar's supporting hands for a second, then stirred himself into action. Grabbing the handcuffs, he hauled Cougar to his feet and buried his face in the sniper's shoulder.

“You're awesome” Jensen mumbled, “Now show me where the damn bed is so I can sleep this off and get ready to fuck you senseless later.”

Cougar chuckled and guided Jake to the bed, where they both collapsed in a tangle of legs. Propping himself up on one elbow, Jensen ran a hand down Cougar's abs thoughtfully and said, “Hmm, looks like I forgot about little Cougar. Still standing to attention like a good little soldier. Why don't I take care of that for you? But first...” 

He rolled over and grabbed the handcuff key from his night-stand, Cougar had thoughtfully placed it there earlier. Jake unlocked one cuff but instead of freeing Cougar, he pulled his hands up to the headboard and said firmly, “Don't move.” Cougar watched as the cuffs were threaded through the wooden slats and then clicked back around his wrist. Jake looked pleased with himself and said, “Right then, time to show you how a real blowjob works.”

“Thought you were going to fuck me.” Cougar said, wondering whether Jensen had changed his mind.

“Oh I am, babe.” Jake replied with a delicious leer, “I am indeed. But no point in wasting a good hard-on, huh? Now shut up, lie back and learn from the master.”

Cougar did as he was told and had to admit, Jake was still the undisputed king of the blowjob. As he came, arching off the bed with a hoarse yell, he vaguely wondered whether Jake would let him go any time soon. As the afterglow descended, he decided he really didn't care, and he slipped into the arms of Morpheus with a smile on his face.

**

Watching Cougar sleep was something of a guilty pleasure for Jensen. Yes, he knew it was kind of creepy in a crazy stalker-ish way and he was going to stop doing it, soon, he really was. 

But Cougs was just so cute when he was asleep. His face softened, and the frown lines that were etched into his forehead smoothed out. His long eyelashes rested on his cheeks, which always became slightly flushed when he slipped into deep REM sleep. Yes, the nightmares were an ever-present danger, and Cougar woke up gasping more often than not, but sometimes, if he was truly tired out, the bad dreams didn't intrude on his rest.

Tonight Cougar wasn't twitching. The small movements always meant that the dreams were getting closer, and that a burning chopper was about to crash into Cougar's subconscious. But not tonight. He was completely still, breathing steadily, cheek snuggled into the pillow, mouth open slightly. 

Jake lay next to his lover, not daring to move, or even breathe too loudly, in case he woke Cougar. Their legs were tangled together, and Jake had casually slung an arm across the older man's chest when he'd flung himself down on the sheets, after attempting to suck Cougar's balls dry. Jensen watched the honey-colored chest rise and fall gently, marvelling once again at how beautiful his lover actually was.

Getting the chance to play with a truly submissive Cougar was a gift, and Jake fully intended to repay the Latino for the pleasure he'd given him. Maybe he'd let Cougar use those handcuffs on him. Or, maybe they could order some toys from the new adult website Jake had stumbled across earlier that day, when he should have been setting up Jess's wireless network. There had been some interesting looking leather goodies on there, and everyone knew, kinky sex was just the best.

Sighing happily, Jensen carefully snagged the handcuff key and quietly released Cougar's hands. The sniper stirred but didn't wake, just wrapped an arm around Jake's shoulders and pulled him close. The younger man brushed the lightest of kisses across Cougar's cheek, then snuggled into his embrace. Ahh, life was so damn good sometimes, even for Losers.


End file.
